


[podfic] Truths, Lies and the Tipping Point

by BlackEyedGirl, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations of Intent, M/M, Podfic, Post-Movie, Shameless Id Fic, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, tony is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The news report seems more interested in the argument between the team during the fight than the way they eventually won. And then it gets worse."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Truths, Lies and the Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truths, Lies and the Tipping Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381279) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** spoilers for  _The Avengers_

**Length:** 00:16:32  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Truths,%20Lies%20and%20the%20Tipping%20Point_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
